The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a projectile containing a flare composition sleeve and, furthermore, pertains to an improved method for the attachment of the flare composition sleeve in a bore at the tail or rear portion of a projectile body.
In its more specific aspects the invention concerns a projectile containing a projectile body and a flare composition sleeve which is secured in a bore at the tail of the projectile body, wherein the bore wall possesses a subtantially ring-shaped groove, and the flare composition sleeve protrudes into the ring-shaped groove of the bore wall at its end confronting the projectile body.
Additionally, as already indicated the invention also relates to a method of attaching a flare composition sleeve into a bore at the tail or rear portion of a projectile body, wherein there is produced at the wall of the bore a substantially ring-shaped groove into which there is pressed an edge or rim of the flare composition sleeve.
According to a heretofore known projectile of this type, as disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,466, granted Feb. 10, 1981 and the cognate Swiss Pat. No. 622,883, granted Apr. 30, 1981, the flare composition sleeve is provided at its end confronting the projectile body with a flange which protrudes into the ring-shaped groove.
According to a known method of the type previously discussed, and again as known from the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,466 and the cognate Swiss Pat. No. 622,883, a ring-shaped groove is cut into the bore of the projectile body at the front end. The flare composition sleeve is provided at its front end with an inwardly directed flange edge. In order to attach the flare composition sleeve the flange edge is pressed, by plastic deformation, into the ring-shaped groove of the bore of the projectile body, whereby the bore is protected against the penetration of propellant gases and the flare composition sleeve is anchored in the projectile body.
This state-of-the-art construction of projectile and method of fabricating the same is afflicted with the drawback that both during the manufacture of the bore at the tail or rear portion of the projectile and also during the manufacture of the flare composition sleeve, especially the inwardly directed flange or flange edge, it is absolutely necessary to maintain exact manufacturing tolerances.